Beautiful Faces
by midnightdusk
Summary: Many different perspectives on different and bizarre relationships. HGBZ, GWDM
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Face**

**_Summary:_ **Many different perspectives on different and bizarre relationships. HG/BZ, GW/DM

_**Disclaimer:** _I obviously do not own Harry Potter, and even if you could find a plot in this story I doubt I own it either, although I do own 'a beautiful face', oh god I am incredibly lame.

**_Chapter One – Those Beautiful Blue Eyes…_**

"_HE DIDN'T!" _Ginny Weasley exclaimed loudly, face flushed with annoyance. A couple of second year Gryffindors turned around curiously to see what the commotion was about before Ginny sent them a Slytherin worthy glare; needless to say they no longer felt the need to know. Ginny smirked slightly before facing Hermione again,

"…Wait, wait, wait, recap…Blaise Zabini, Slytherin _sex – god _flirted with you in Potions today?" Ginny said slowly, eyes lighting up mischievously.

Hermione twirled a strand of her bushy hair around a finger and sighed slightly at Ginny, "I _told you _Gin, I think he may have been flirting, but well, you know me, most of the time I wouldn't notice a guy if he bit me in the bottom!"

Ginny laughed at the serious look on her face and clapped her on the shoulder, "Well my dear Hermione that's why you have ME! Gryffindor sex _queen _to solve all you're sexual problems!"

Neville Longbottom glanced around at the two gossiping girls and narrowed his eyes slightly, he never saw the attraction people had to Ginny Weasley…well…not any more! He flicked a quill through his fingers, eyebrows contorted in thought, she was from such a respectable family, but Ron was right when he sometimes ranted about how she was turning into a scarlet woman!

With her long auburn hair and taut figure, Ginny Weasley was ogled at by most of the guys in the school and along with her flirtatious personality she had managed to gain quite a reputation. Now, he knew Ginny was a clever girl, funny, witty, intelligent, but he'd heard too many stories from boys over the past year to hold any respect for her what – so – ever.

Sneaking another look at the girls he frowned when he saw Hermione Granger staring out the window, ignoring whatever Ginny was ranting on about. He'd always liked Hermione, she was smart, and most of all she was good to him, but Ginny was beginning to have a bad influence on her, and he couldn't have that happen! Nobody else ever saw Hermione's beauty, but he did, that's why he deserved her, he knew her beauty both on the outside and inside. Hermione was quite short, and a lot more petit than most other girls. Also hunched over a book, or carrying a bag full of them, her figure was never really shown, nor did she have the time or intention of 'beautifying' her looks. Her hair was the same bushy bunch, but Neville longed to touch it, he thought it gave her individuality, not that she needed to stand out from the crowd, her outstanding achievements already meant she did that.

The fact remained, Neville Longbottom _really _liked Hermione Granger.

Ginny paused for a moment, before plopping down next to Hermione on the couch. She frowned at the flickering fire before lowering her voice a little and continuing,

"Hey Mione, did Longbottom ever get over that crush on you?"

Hermione nudged her to be quiet, she knew Neville was on the other side of the room.

"I'm sure he did Ginny, have you seen the way he's been looking at Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff?" she replied slowly.

Ginny snorted brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Don't be stupid, we all know guys gawk at Abbott because of her tits, but seriously Mione, Neville has been staring at you a lot lately, like just a minute ago he kept looking over at us."

Hermione slammed her book shut. "Well _maybe _Ginny, it's because you're ranting on loudly about sex gods and all that rubbish whilst some people are trying to study!"

Ginny laughed, "Calm down girl, besides, I really only want to know about Zabini…"

Draco Malfoy watched his best mate Blaise Zabini pace around the room, chuckling at him when he tumbled over a trunk he'd quietly moved into his path. Blaise picked himself off the ground, longs legs momentarily caught up in each other before he glared at him.

"If you intend to do that again _Malfoy, _I suggest you think about it very wisely." He drawled, sitting down on his bed opposite him.

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his silky blonde hair and smirked at his friend, "Come'n Zabini, admit it, you're lusting over Granger, nothing except female problems cause you too lose you're head like this!" he taunted, stretching lazily over his bed. "…I mean personally I don't know what you see in Granger, she _might _scrub up well at times, but she is a bossy know it all who kisses Potter's ass!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "As believable as you're analysis of Granger is Malfoy, It is of little importance as Granger is _not _the object of my affection!"

Draco stopped and stared at him for a moment, "You've got to be joking me, all you do is stare at her in Potions! You wouldn't even crack a smile when Crabbe got her with that trip wire last breakfast…" he continued feeling a bit flustered, "…if Granger's not the _'object of you're affection' _than shock me and tell me who!"

Blaise rose off the bed and smirked at him, leaning a bit closer he whispered, "…well I've been thinking lately that Parkinson's quite a catch you know…"

Draco's eyes widened, "NO!"

Blaise opened the door and turned back to face him, "Of course not you git, she's a simpering slut, but why on earth would I tell _you _who it is after that incident with Lisa Turpin!"

Draco watched the door close and nodded silently to himself. Speaking to an empty room he muttered, "Yeah that's a pretty good point…"

Hermione Granger snuggled up in her quilt, trying quite unsuccessfully to convince her mind that it was actually a warm, spring day, whereas it was clearly freezing and miserable. Ginny's words about Zabini were still running through her mind,

'Don't be so pessimistic…I find it quite believable that a Slytherin could have a crush on you, especially one like Blaise Zabini!'

She'd inquired over why Zabini could possibly be interested in her and Ginny had proceeded to state that for a sex – god like Zabini girls like Hermione were untouchable, unattainable, and that's what turns a guy on.

She didn't know _why _she cared that much, if he did like her it would be mildly flattering, Zabini after all was very good looking. Tall and slim, he had the dark, mysterious enigma down pat, well he would if it wasn't for his damn twinkling blue eyes. She'd only actually looked him in the eyes once or twice, that she could remember, but it _was _something she could remember.

Blaise Zabini had the most fascinating eyes.

The clouds loomed above the castle, fat drops of rain began to splatter against the cobblestone courtyard, a sign that all in the vicinity should hastily return inside. In the middle watching the clouds swirl above was a girl, tugging a thick cloak around her shivering body. A crack of thunder in the distance broke her thoughts and she glanced around, her mind coming back to reality. She ran to the covered pathway, sighing in relief, as she was now safe from the downpour. Ironically, she was now not all safe from one she had been trying to avoid.

"Zabini!" she choked out, clutching her heart with her hand, "Do NOT do that, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

He smirked calmly at her, hiding the fact his heart was beating wildly. "Well you shouldn't be out here now should you Granger!" he drawled.

Hermione looked miffed. "And why is that?" she replied coldly.

He glanced around for a moment, trying to find inspiration for his words. An awkward silence followed as he struggled to find anything to say, growling intensely he whacked the wall with his hand.

"Damn you Granger, just damn you!" he hissed.

Hermione took a step back, unfortunately she was now trapped against the wall with an irritated Slytherin approaching her. She felt the cold wall against her back, and closed her eyes tightly. Breathing deeply she could smell him, a rich woody scent she would usually find repulsive became suddenly alluring, causing a small shiver to run through her body. He was so close now and as he held himself up over her, by rest against the wall she took a chance and looked him in the eye, those beautiful blue eyes…

**A/N –** Well that's the end of the first chapter, please tell me what you think. I also want to take a SURVEY of those who read my fics. I think it is of utmost importance that one knows what a person's favourite chocolate is because chocolate is…well, chocolate. So, in order to know whether this is a DARK chocolate fic, MILK chocolate fic or WHITE chocolate fic, I beg you to tell me in a review, I am honestly actually curious. I love chocolate! I will start the tally now –

WHITE CHOCOLATE 0

MILK CHOCOLATE 1

DARK CHOCOLATE 0

So now you know MY preference, what is yours?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Beautiful Face**

**_Summary:_ **Many different perspectives on different and bizarre relationships. HG/BZ, GW/DM

_**Authors Note:** _Mmmmmm Chocolate. I like chocolate, I also like curry, cucumbers, chili and crazy hot European sex.

_**Disclaimer:** _I obviously do not own Harry Potter, and even if you could find a plot in this story I doubt I own it either, although I do own 'a beautiful face', oh god I am incredibly lame.

_**Chapter Two**_

Ronald Weasley was sulking. Locking the door of the small room behind him he roughly collapsed on a wooden chair near the window. The glass was frosted from the cold but he could clearly see Hermione standing in the middle of the courtyard. She was bonkers! It was so cold, just…so…COLD! He pursed his lips as he watched her run from the rain, smiling wickedly to himself, serves her right that did!

It was so hard to be a Weasley. He had always thought so, what with the money problems, but now, now he realised, with a huge family came the possibility of upsetting a huge amount of people.

He hadn't meant to do it…he knew it was wrong, and he knew he'd feel guilty, but he just couldn't help it! He closed his eyes and remembered the way her silky black hair had felt against his hands, just thinking about her made his throat dry, and his heart race. The way her eyes would crinkle in delight when she laughed, the smooth contours of her face, the…

"STOP IT! JUST BLOODY STOP IT!" he swore loudly, listening as it echoed off the walls. Sheepishly he glanced around the room, pretending to the few paintings it hadn't been him who was screaming. The worst thing was he couldn't tell anyone, there was no way he could tell Harry, he would _never _tell Harry, and Hermione…speaking of Hermione…

Ron glanced out the window and swore again when he saw a tall figure pressing her up against the wall. Clumsily he rushed out of the room and opened the door, ready to rush to her rescue. He froze. The man leaning near her was none other than Blaise Zabini, one of the Slytherins Ron detested more than anyone…even Draco Malfoy!

"OY!" Ron shouted, "OY" he yelled again running towards them. He watched the Slytherin turn around, a cool and calm look on his face, shapely lips forming a smirk.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my arch nemesis Ronald Wea…" He began but was interrupted by an unforeseen incident.

You see, in Ron's hurry to play the hero he had underestimated the slipperiness of the path, with a loud "BUGGGGGGER" the heroic Gryffindor now lay on his back staring up at the thunderous sky.

Hermione stood in the corner laughing to herself.

Harry Potter threw his book against the wall, hard. Biting his lip he regretted the action after examining the dent he left in the wall…and Dean's West Ham poster. Glancing around the dorm he shrugged guiltily, weakly straightening out the small rip with his hand then proceeding to hide the book under his pillow.

His reflection stared back at him, raven hair messy, and face gaunt and angry. He had _reason _to be angry! He, HARRY POTTER defeated VOLDEMORT, you know…that murderous dude that nobody else managed to kill, and yet not ONE girl would go to the Yule Ball with him! Sure, he hadn't actually tried _all _the girls, most of the decent ones had boyfriends anyway, but he'd only been asked by one brave Hufflepuff, regretfully she made Eloise Midgeon's previous acne problems look mild. Now, he wasn't a shallow man, he just appreciated the fine looks of a…_hell _he WAS a shallow man, but didn't he deserve someone half-decent looking!

Harry growled to himself and stormed down to the common room, determined that one of the girls down there would be his date. The only girl down there was Ginny Weasley.

Harry felt his hands begin to sweat, ever since a brief but disastrous fling with his best mate's sister, he had done all in his power to avoid the girl. _Harry be brave, be a man, she's hot, you know that…just ask her! _

He coughed slightly gaining her attention. The thing he hated most was the fact she already seemed to know what he was going to say. She stared blatantly at his hands clenched together and laughed.

"No" she said shortly.

Harry frowned. "You didn't even know what I was going to say!" he answered indignantly.

Ginny calmly shut her book. "Every possible thing would still be answered with no Harry"

"…But"

"No" she smirked at him.

He hated that smirk. "FINE! FINE! I DIDN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU ANYWAY!" he bellowed angrily, he _really _ought to do something about his temper.

Ginny nodded, "YEAH WELL I HAVE A DATE ANYWAY POTTER! She screamed back, shaking her head as she realised she was only yelling for the fun of it.

Harry glared at her. "Of course you do miss…"

Ginny furrowed her brow, "Oh…wait…" she interrupted slowly, "…I don't have a date…yeah, I'll go with you Harry" she finished off grinning madly at him.

Harry was one confused boy.

Luna watched the fight with careful eyes, ignoring the fact she wasn't even supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room. Her accomplice in crime, one Draco Malfoy sat next to her in the invisibility cloak, his glare so powerful heat was radiating off him.

"I don't see why Potter always gets the girl Lovegood! I mean honestly, Potter's an ugly git and even when the chit doesn't _like _him, she'll go with him anyway!" he hissed angrily to her, staring intensely at the littlest Weasley.

Luna turned to look at her friend, patting him lightly on the shoulder she replied, "Draco, this is Ginny we're talking about, she'd date anything that remotely resembled a male…maybe one day you'll get so lucky…"

He grunted in response.

Warming his icy hands up by the fire Blaise Zabini waited for Draco to return from whatever adventure he had been on with Miss. Lovegood. Smiling to himself he couldn't help but laugh over the strange friendship the two had formed after the war. Luna had saved Draco's life more than once and in return he saw it fit to present her with his undying compassion and company. Needless to say Luna often tried to avoid him.

The door flung open nearly swinging off its hinges. Draco Malfoy was furious, he could see it in his dark grey eyes. Blaise tumbled off his bed onto the floor, tackling Draco so he fell onto the bed. Standing up commandingly he pinned him to the bed with one foot.

"Now Malfoy you speak. What is bothering you're pretty little feather head now?"

"Potter of course, stupid wanker always gets the girls, I wish he'd just fall down a ditch and die!" he began ranting on.

"Mmmhmmm…well maybe you should change that wish to say a lake? A stairwell? Because frankly I'm not aware of any noticeably dangerous ditches around Hogwarts. You never know, it could be that the entire Potter problem is that you seem constantly attracted to girls who are unattainable _because _of him!"

Draco glared at his friend. Standing up and turning his back on him he muttered 'I wish you'd fall down a ditch you stupid hypocritical wanker…'

Blaise smirked at him. "I heaaard that Draaaco" he replied in a sing song voice.

Draco whipped around, "You were bloody well meant to! Don't you have a go at me for liking Weasley when you like the Gryffindor Ice Princess!" Draco replied…then as an afterthought added…"Which reminds me, how did you little meeting with her go today?"

Blaise laughed and began to explain about Ron slipping over, "Wonderful…"

**Authors Note:**

Well, don't just sit there, review! I would also like to declare my love of Ginny, I like my Ginny she reminds me of me, apart from the whole slut thing. I also love Luna…she rocks my purple spotted socks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Beautiful Face**

**_Summary:_ **Many different perspectives on different and bizarre relationships. HG/BZ, GW/DM

_**Authors Note:** _Mmmmmm Chocolate. I like chocolate, I also like curry, cucumbers, chili and crazy hot European sex.

_**Disclaimer:** _I obviously do not own Harry Potter, and even if you could find a plot in this story I doubt I own it either, although I do own 'a beautiful face', oh god I am incredibly lame.

**_Chapter Three - A Wet Awakening_**

Blaise Zabini stretched his arms after waking up, listening to the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the roof. Then he realised one important fact. The Slytherin dorms were underground, which meant he couldn't possibly be in his room if he could hear the rain. After making this startling discovery Blaise realised he was especially cold, and that his hair was being blown across his face, a lot.

Slightly afraid to open his eyes Blaise summoned the courage and almost squealed with fear when he saw he was lying on the roof of Hogwarts. 

"WHAT THE FUCK" he bellowed.

"Nice to see you've woken sleeping beauty" a female voice slurred from in front of him.

Blaise sat up and saw Draco's object of affection hovering in front of him on a broomstick.

"What the fuck are you doing Weasley?" Blaise questioned wearily.

She hopped off her broom, slowly sliding down next to him. Blaise inwardly smirked, Ginny Weasley was definitely the type of girl to take Malfoy on.

"You see, I was just having my morning fly around the …um…castle, yes, castle, and I noticed something strange…" Ginny began to explain bringing Blaise back to earth.

"Around the castle eh? More like perving on the prefects bathroom!" Blaise muttered causing her to grin.

"As I was saying… when I noticed that my perving window was blocked by none other than your best buddy, Malfoy. Now, I must say I was slightly irritated at having my view of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team being blocked, and also rather curious to Malfoy sexuality, so of course I had to ask him about it"

Blaise snorted. "You questioned Malfoy's sexuality? Baaaad move Weasley."

Ginny nodded in agreement, 'Yes I realise that now. Anyway, he mentioned that if I wanted to see something better than half naked poofters I should fly to this roof, so I did, and here I am" she finished brushing her hands together. Before Blaise called reply she continued talking, "Now…" Ginny began leaning in towards him, "…what is this I hear about you flirting with little Miss Head girl?"

Draco Malfoy's heart was beating at a pace so rapid he almost summoned for a medi – witch. Stupid Weasley. Poor Weasley. Filthy muggle loving Weasley. Beautiful Weasley.

_NO wait, shit, beautiful is not an insult!_

Draco almost fell off his broom when Ginny Weasley ambushed him as he was looking through the bathroom window. He knew it must have looked shifty, a male looking at male's bathing, but really…all he was doing was trying to figure out what their quidditch tactics were while he waited for Blaise to wake up. Draco cackled as he recalled the prank he pulled on his friend. Blaise was scared shitless of heights.

"BASTARD" an angry voice screamed as the door to his dorm flew open. Draco stood up, plastering a false grin upon his face, 'Blaaiiiise, my friend, how did you sleep hmmm?"

Blaise just continued to glare at him for a moment then shrugged and replied, "Wasn't that bad, didn't even notice where I was until your girlfriend woke me up!"

Draco frowned, "Pansy woke you up?"

Blaise paused, "Ohhh that's right, you _do _actually have a girlfriend don't you? No no, Pansy didn't wake me up, I meant the Weasley, the one you want to be your girlfriend." Blaise rubbed his hands together as they had a habit of getting cold and continued, "…and she told me quite an interesting tale of you and your sexuality, don't worry Draco, mate, I'll support you when you decide to 'come out'…"

"BITCH!" Draco shrieked…then he smiled fondly, "I must admit it might have looked shifty though…if only she knew what I was thinking about her then she would have no doubt on my sexuality!"

Blaise coughed slightly…"Yes, well…I'm going to…uh…go now"

Draco ignored him and flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face.

"HE WAS ON THE ROOF?" Hermione bellowed, "Doesn't he KNOW how dangerous that is? He could have been KILLED! Not to mention it's breaking at least three separate rules!" she continued, pacing around her dorm.

Ginny laughed. "Come'n Mione, it wasn't like Zabini even knew he was up there, till he woke up of course"

Hermione stood still and stared at her. "Well then how the _heck _did he get up there then?"

Ginny patted the bed beside her and began to explain about Malfoy.

"…So it was kind of weird the way Malfoy acted, kind of normal or something you know… don't you think Mione?" Ginny finished absently twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

Hermione glanced at her friend, rose from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Aren't you even going to comment?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione sniggered, "Ginny, you're my best friend, and I know for a fact you agreed to go with Harry to the ball next week, so there is no way I'm going to get involved with your impending relationship with Malfoy"

Ginny, for the first time, was speechless.

"I didn't realise she was so perceptive, it's like, she knew before I did!" Ginny exclaimed to Luna Lovegood, who was busy pushing a piece of bacon around her plate.

Luna was a pretty girl, if you liked the 'off with the fairies' look. Luna was also a very patient girl, who kept people's secrets very well, but Ginny had been blabbering for hours over breakfast and she would very much like to return to her school textbooks.

"I'm not surprised Ginny, Draco is quite good eye candy, just your type." Luna interrupted.

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah coz you know Lun, I have a chance with the fucking SEX GOD of Hogwarts and all…"

Luna just smiled as she walked away.

"Ronny…have you, have you told them about me yet?" the girl said softly, running her small hands through his hair.

Ron moaned and lay back on her bed, "No! No, of course I haven't, you haven't been attacked in the corridors yet or anything so yeah, course I haven't, I mean, do you want me to? I will if you want me to, but you have a boyfriend as well you know and what will that prat say?"

She laughed, flipping her black locks behind her. "Draco? Draco probably doesn't even remember I am his girlfriend, in fact, he'd be _thanking _you for finally getting rid of that pesky girl!"

Ron frowned. "How can you say that! How can you say he'd say that? He'd probably just beat the living daylights out of me for kicks anyway! I mean…"

"You've got a point…" she drawled, '…Draco does have a liking of beating up Weasley's!"

Ron's face paled considerably. Pansy laughed again. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll just tell him not too, Draco isn't as big a prat as you Gryffindors make him out to be, he's just a little _skewed _In the mind sometimes…but I can't blame him with a friend like Blaise Zabini!"

Ron choked. "What's wrong with Zabini?"

Pansy glanced at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Ron frowned. "Just what's up with him? Why's he so bad?"

Pansy crossed her legs underneath her and clasped her hands together. "Well…where do I begin…"

Ron's face had grown exceedingly purple, "…so you mean to tell me Zabini is a sadistic womanizer with absolutely no morals, a bizarre outlook on the world, a love of muggle literature and he would do anything to get what he wanted?"

Pansy nodded agreeably.

Ron fainted.

**Authors Note:**

Who is your favourite character? I'm very curious actually to know. I've worked pretty hard on trying to make sure they all have fairly different personalities.

In the next chapter get ready for…

The Return of Longbottom 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Beautiful Face**

**_Summary:_ **Many different perspectives on different and bizarre relationships. HG/BZ, GW/DM

_**Authors Note:** _I like music, meat, mice, macaroni, men, Milo and being addressed as 'mi lady'

_**Fake Disclaimer:** _I own everything. J.K. Rowling robbed my dreams years ago and is now making a fortune out of my originality. Which is exactly why I now sit here and make a mockery of her, wait no MY, characters.

_**Chapter Four – The Return Of Longbottom**_

"Down the paaath and up the hill came the wee little fairies to tell this tale…" Neville sang loudly in the shower. He had never had a particularly good voice, but did it matter? Nobody was left anyway…or so he thought.

"Always thought you were a pansy Longbottom!" a snide voice called from the shower cubicle near his. _Zabini… _he would always remember that arrogant voice.

"What are _you _doing here Zabini? You're not a prefect!" Neville spat back angrily, he had always disliked the Slytherin, but now that he was making his objective of Hermione quite clear Neville loathed him.

Blaise laughed heartily. "Aww…don't get your knickers in a twist Gryffindor, just having a quick shower before class…in fact I'm quite done now"

Neville scowled to himself. "Make sure you don't use these bathrooms again or I'll, I'll take housepoints off!"

Infuriatingly Blaise just chuckled. "Come'n Longbottom, you're just iffy with me coz I'm after you're girl!"

As Neville washed his kiwi fruit and mint shampoo out of his hair he vowed to ask Hermione to the ball before that prat could.

Ginny rushed up to the breakfast table, face flushed with excitement she sat down next to Hermione and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"What on _earth _is up?" Hermione berated her.

Ginny gulped in some air and whispered. "It's out Mione! It's out! Blaise Zabini is officially after you!"

Hermione choked on her toast. "WHAT?"

Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth, noticing the rest of the halls occupants giving them curious looks.

Hermione blushed. "What do you mean Ginny? Where did you hear that? Who? It's probably just lies, it's all lies, he wouldn't be after me that's absolutely ridiculous."

Ginny giggled. "They say he's going to ask you to the ball!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nobody ever asks me to the ball! In FACT Ginny, whoever the next person is that asks me to the ball, even if it is Zabini I will say yes to!"

Ginny eagerly shook her hand, "DEAL! Because Mione, I know for a fact that Zabini Is going to ask you, I heard from Luna, who heard from D…Malfoy…who heard from Zabini himself!"

Hermione smiled to herself, so Blaise _would _be the next person to ask her to the ball.

OOOOHHHH how wrong she was!

Harry glared at Ginny all morning. He _loathed _her sometimes. Stupid slut. Even though she was Ron's sister she would flirt with anyone who had a dick! She was supposed to be going to the ball with HIM, which meant she wasn't allowed to make any intimate contact with other males prior to the event! DIDN'T SHE KNOW THE RULES!

Luna Lovegood watched him from a distance. Suddenly Harry turned around and locked eyes with her, his eyes showed anger but as he spotted her they softened and he grinned slightly. He gestured for her to come over and Luna did so, for the first time in quite a while unable to know the reasoning behind his actions.

"Luna" Harry greeted her warmly.

"Harry" she replied.

There was dead silence.

"So…" Luna began trying to break the silence.

Harry looked her up and down then blushed when he saw she'd noticed.

"You're friends with Ginny aren't you?" Harry stated.

Luna rolled her eyes, so it was about Ginny.

"Yes" Luna replied simply, adding a touch of frost to her tone.

Harry nodded, looking in the distance, "So if she is going to the ball with me why is she over there flirting with Malfoy?" Harry demanded abruptly.

Luna quickly glanced over and grinned at the sight of Draco and Ginny talking. "YES" her mind screamed Draco would be happy even if they were arguing. She broke her gaze off them and looked at Harry, "Would you answer something for me, Potter." She began rudely…"You don't even like Ginny so why on earth do you care what she does?"

Harry's mouth didn't seem to be working.

Luna glared at him. "SO before you take it out on Ginny, or me, or anybody else for that matter why don't you have a good long think about the way you treat other people because honestly I couldn't give a stuff whether you defeated Voldemort or not if you treat my friends badly!"

Harry watched her walk out of the room and sat down to do some thinking.

Neville smoothed his top down and quickly wiped his teeth with his thumb before setting off to find Hermione. She wasn't hard to find, always in the common room studying!

He stopped behind her and indulged himself in the scent of her hair for a moment before she noticed he was standing there. She smiled up at him and asked, "Yes?"

Neville croaked slightly. It was now or never. At least now there weren't too many people around to see him get rejected.

"Uhh…Iwaswonderingifyou'dgototheballwithme" he sped through.

Hermione frowned, she thought he might have just asked her to the ball, but she couldn't be sure.

"Sorry Neville didn't quite catch that?"

Neville's face had turned bright red. "I was wondering whether you'd go to the ball with me?" he repeated.

Hermione felt something sink in her stomach.

"…In FACT Ginny, whoever the next person is that asks me to the ball, even if it is Zabini I will say yes to!"

She HAD to say yes, it was a matter of a wizarding deal! But…but…she knew Neville liked her, if she said yes he'd think he had a chance with her and to be brutally honest, he didn't. He was a nice boy, yes, but…but…Neville wasn't the prince from a fairytale.

Hermione plastered a smile on her face, she had no other option.

"I'd love to go with you Neville…"

**Authors Note:**

OH NO! Whatever will our young Blaise do when he finds out Hermione is going to the ball with NEVILLE? And what was going on between Draco and Ginny? Does Luna have feelings for Harry?

Please, review, I beg you.

And as a carry on from last chapter, who is your LEAST favourite character. It is quite obvious that I don't like Neville very much…he is sweet though…I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Beautiful Face**

**_Summary:_ **Many different perspectives on different and bizarre relationships. HG/BZ, GW/DM

_**Authors Note:** _I like legs, lentil burgers from 'Greens Café' in Manly, love, lollies and lice.

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter. I own Draco Malfoy and his sexy ass though… no just joking, his ass is ugly as! I would attempt to protect my plot line/ideas but I don't have any, feel free to take them because it's like picking up a broken umbrella off the street.

Chapter Five – By God That Lake Is Cold 

Blaise whistled a happy tune to himself, admitting to people that he was 'after' their headgirl was kind of similar to hoisting a really big boulder of his shoulders, or so he imagined it was like. He'd seen the way Hermione's body had reacted to his the other day, as he pressed against her she melted into him even if her mind was fighting it.

_That's the best way to win a girl Blaisey! _

She wouldn't refuse him! No way! Who would ever refuse him? Besides, as far as he knew Hermione didn't have a date to the ball yet, and as Draco was HeadBoy (For some fucked up bizarre reason), if she didn't get one then she would be forced to go with him.

Blaise paused at a window and noticed her walking across the grounds towards the lake, he grinned to himself…perfect.

She had her legs dangling over the edge, her small feet skimming the water delicately, and funnily enough it turned him on to see her so in touch with nature.

"Having fun Granger?" Blaise drawled from behind her.

Unfortunately Hermione was a naturally jumpy person, and she had also leant over to see something that had been swimming beneath the surface. These facts in conjunction with the fact Blaise had scared the living daylights out of her, again, caused her to plummet into the lake.

If Blaise had of been a typical romantic type of guy he would have ripped off his shirt and jumped into save his love. Only problem with that was that he was too busy laughing to even consider helping her, besides, Hermione was an accomplished swimmer.

Hermione pulled herself out of the lake, glaring furiously at him and quite aware of her robes clinging to her body. Blaise's eyes widened at the sight of her and he felt a rush of warmth through him.

"Uh…Uh…Sorry about that Granger…" he apologized, smirking at her.

Hermione continued to glare at him.

Blaise glanced at her face, quite determined to ignore her look he continued pleasantly.

"Now, I actually have some business with you Granger. I am sure you are quite well aware of the rumour dashing about Hogwarts, and yes, it is true, I Blaise Zabini have come here to ask you to the ball with me!" Blaise declared arrogantly.

Hermione couldn't hide her anger anymore, Blaise was way to obnoxious for her not to laugh.

He looked slightly affronted. "Yes Granger?"

Hermione's face was turning purple, but she managed to blurt out some words "Even if I wasn't already going with someone I would have to refuse you due to the manner in which you asked me…prat"

Blaise was not expecting that.

"WHO? Who asked you?" he demanded.

Hermione's smile faded a bit, "Neville Longbottom"

Blaise choked. "And you ACCEPTED?"

Hermione growled at him. "Do you have a problem with that?" she demanded. But before waiting for an answer Hermione used Blaise's shock to allow her to push him into the lake. As she walked away Hermione couldn't stop the grin threatening to take over her face.

Ron sat on her bed comfortably, watching her sew some sequins onto her robe.

"Is that for the ball?" he asked.

She caught his eye and smiled warmly. "Yeah…"

Ron nodded slowly. "You're coming with me aren't you?" he asked

Pansy snorted. "What a romantic way of asking…but yes, of course I am…"

Ron let out the breath he had been holding. "Don't you think that maybe we should you know, tell people about us? And that you should break up with Malfoy or something?"

Pansy froze. "RON"

For a moment Ron was afraid he had said something wrong.

"RON I LOVE YOU" Pansy shrieked

Ron was confused.

"OMG I can't believe I never saw it before! If I break up with Malfoy he will be devastated!"

Ron quickly interjected "DEVASTATED? I thought you said he was over you!"

Pansy rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, in fact I'm not sure he ever liked me, but that's not the point, the point is that he would HATE it if someone else broke up with him, especially a no good slut like me…"

Pansy ignored Ron's protests and left the room, an evil glint in her eye.

Ginny Weasley was confused. It was quite a rare thing for a girl who was always incredibly aware of herself. Luna had confirmed that she was attracted to ferret face, a _Weasley _attracted to a _Malfoy_. It was just…just, UNHEARD of.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head Ginny headed to the library, intending to drag Hermione to Hogsmede to find outfits for the ball.

Red, Blue, Green? GOLD?

"NO NO NO" Ginny screamed in frustration, she just couldn't find the right gown!

Hermione was sitting on a comfy stool placidly watching her friend storm around the shop. Silently standing up she pulled out a soft white gown, it was long and had a slit up the thigh. Folding it over her arms she silently held it out to Ginny who looked at it with a grin slowly forming over her face.

Ten minutes later Ginny had her dress, Hermione had found her's almost immediately, but now they were both ok, lunch was the plan!

Sitting over warm mugs of butterbeer, and plates of steaming food Hermione explained what had happened with Blaise this morning.

Taking a frothy sip Ginny licked the foam from around her lips before dramatically sighing.

"Her – mi – one!" Ginny drawled, "…_how _could you possibly accept Neville's proposal? ESPECIALLY when you knew Blaise was going to ask you!"

Hermione glared at her. "As you well know Ginny we had a deal going, I assume your aware of the consequences I would have faced if I rejected Neville?"

Ginny placed her cup down and nodded slowly, "Truuuueee…"

They sat in silence for a moment before Ginny spoke up. "Well, you do know what your going to have to do…don't you?"

Hermione looked at her blankly.

"…You're going to have to look _stunning _and impress the pants off him" Ginny continued, a sly look coming across her face.

Hermione choked. "No, no…no, I don't want to impress anything off Neville thankyou very much!"

"Don't be stupid you knew who I meant…" Ginny rebutted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but secretly she thought her friend had exactly the right idea.

Harry held the hot cup of coffee between his chilled fingers and looked at Hermione thoughtfully. He placed it on the table and turned to face her, "Have you noticed something off about Ron recently?"

Hermione glanced up at him and saw he was serious. Placing her quill on the table she pushed her chair back, stretching her legs.

"…uh…to tell you the truth Harry I haven't even spoken to Ron since the incident in the courtyard, you know, where he slipped over in front of Blaise?"

"Oh so it's _Blaise _now is it?" Harry teased, his green eyes twinkling with mirth.

Hermione choked, again. "Excuse me? I'm not the one going to the ball with someone who they have spent the last year trying to avoid!" she spat back.

Harry threw his hand dramatically over his heart, 'Oh you wound me Mione, but seriously, Ron's been acting kind of trippy recently…"

Hermione rolled her hand around to get him to continue.

"Well, I mean, like the other day I saw him hanging out around the _Slytherin _common rooms! It was weird, and he didn't look like he was spying or anything, in fact, I could almost swear he was _waiting _for someone!" Harry's eye bulged out of his head.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry continued,

"…And then loony Luna mentioned something about seeing Ron with that pugface Parkinson! I mean what the hell is going on, I saw Ginny talking to MALFOY, and it looked like they weren't fighting and…and…"

Hermione slammed her book on the table.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Luna?" was the only reply Hermione had.

Harry paused. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "I mean, has she done anything different around you?"

"No"

Picking up her stuff Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the door. Placing one hand on the inside wall she swung around to face Harry and replied, "Well maybe you should keep a closer eye on those around you"

**Authors Note: **

THANKYOU to my reviewers, I love you all so much. I especially love you if you are an Italian guy over 6ft who is interested in having a girlfriend, wink wink. Nah, I'm just joking, but I _did _see this really attractive Italian guy at work the other day…drool. SIX MONTHS TILL I GO TO EUROPE.

I've just realised I've made Harry a little bit of a jerk in the beginning, but that is really only around Ginny, so I'm going to make it up to Harry fans in the future.

If you have any requests for anything at all feel free to tell me because I'm up for incorporating anything into this fic! (_If you haven't noticed it isn't the most serious fic_)


	6. Chapter 6

**A Beautiful Face**

**_Summary:_ **Many different perspectives on different and bizarre relationships. HG/BZ, GW/DM

_**Authors Note:** _I like REM, randy little dogs, rice, dark red jumpers on pale skin and dark haired guys and roses. **REMEMBER: **_Reviewing makes me like you better _: )

_**Disclaimer:** _I have a splinter in my foot, if I owned Harry Potter I'm sure I'd have enough money to find some way to get my splinter out. If anyone has any ideas which doesn't involve tweezers (I've tried it and it didn't work) feel free to contact me. Please…PLEASE, I am in A – G – O – N – Y!

**Chapter Six: WHAT ABOUT ME! …It isn't fair**

Blaise stormed into the Slytherin common room, paused as he tried to spy Draco, saw him and chucked his soaking wet jacket straight at his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Blaise roared, pulling off his shoe to peg at his face.

Draco dropped the book he was reading, ducking out of the way of flying obstacles he danced around trying to avoid his friends' anger.

"What – the – hell – are – you – talking – about?" he panted whilst trying not to get hit.

Blaise stopped throwing stuff and just glared at him.

"_You _talked to Weasley, _you _told me that Hermione didn't have a date, and that she would accept my proposal!" Blaise spat.

Draco smirked. "Did she reject you? Awww…poor baby isn't used to it!" he drawled, eyes twinkling with laughter.

Blaise sighed. "Well no, she didn't _really _reject me. She's already going with somebody!"

Draco looked up curiously. "She is? Who?"

Blaise scowled. "Longbottom! Can you believe it, _she's _going with _Longbottom_! He's not worth the filth on her shoes! He's a weak little coward, he's just…urgh!"

Draco burst out laughing. "Perhaps she made it up so she wouldn't have to go with you? Think about it Blaise, if she _really _wanted you why wouldn't she just cancel on Longbottom?"

Blaise froze. "No…no way, he, a sex – god of Slytherin would not be rejected for Neville _fucking _Longbottom!"

Luna twiddled her thumbs glaring at the wall opposite her. She didn't usually feel like this, she was usually the quiet, nutty, carefree girl who solved other people's problems. _She _never had problems. Until now…

_GOD! _She was such a fool! Such a child! She fell in love with the hero, the knight in shining armour, the prince from a fairytale, the boy who lived! She had always been such a sucker for those types. He didn't even notice her, unless she had some information on Ginny. It's what really bugged her, Harry didn't even like Ginny so why did he still care so much?

"What's bugging you Ditz?" a slow drawl interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and noticed the face of Draco Malfoy, smiling at her with a small amount of concern.

Luna placed her hands together, clenching them in annoyance. "How did your little meeting with Ginny go hmm?" she asked.

Draco smiled goofily, "Good Good…I reckon she'll ditch Potter to dance with me at the ball!" Draco paused as he noticed Luna's face darken at the mention of Harry. Draco narrowed his eyes and continued, "But don't change the subject! What's up with you?"

Luna sighed deeply. She always loved making a dramatic effect.

"Isn't it funny how things are all working out? You and Ginny, Hermione and Blaise…But you know… what about me? It isn't fair!"

Draco snorted. "Does little Miss Lovegood have a crush eh?" Draco stood up and pulled her into a dramatic hug, pinching her cheeks he gushed, "I never thought I'd see the day…" wiping away fake tears he finished off, "…My little Luna is all grown up!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "You've made your point Draco, now get out because I believe your girlfriend is waiting for you!"

Draco's eyes widened, "Ginny's not my girlfriend yet!"

Luna placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him out the door. "No Draco, I meant _you're girlfriend_!"

Pansy Parkinson smoothed her hair down plastered a huge smile on her face and knocked on Draco's door. She heard no response so pushed it open and noticed it was empty, she felt bitterly disappointed. She wondered whether she'd still have the courage to 'go off' at him later in the day. But before she could ponder to long over this she heard someone yell at her,

"What are you doing in my room Parkinson?"

She slowly turned around and laughed at his bright red face.

"Oh Drakkie! Are you tirrred?" Pansy simpered; laughing on the inside as his face tightened and he tried to pull away from her.

To tell the truth Pansy _was _slightly offended that Draco seemed to despise her so much, but when people's parents tried so hard to force two people together you usually ended up with a mutual agreement that you would avoid each other at all costs.

"Get off me Parkinson!" he demanded.

Pansy pulled back and tried to look offended. Ripping her arm back she smirked at him.

"With _pleasure _Malfoy!" she spat.

Draco glanced at her, puzzled. "Er…thanks…"

Pansy made herself comfortable on his bed and turned to face him, a serious look on her face.

"Now I am actually here for a reason Malfoy." Pansy began; Draco looked at her curiously and nodded so she would continue. "I wish to dissolve whatever is left of our 'relationship'…permanently"

Draco felt as he had been stabbed in the heart.

"_YOU _are breaking up with _me_?" he replied, shocked.

Pansy simply smirked at him.

"What, Goyle finally bedded you or something?" Draco mocked, eyes narrowed.

Pansy laughed. "He was the best I ever had…Don't be stupid Malfoy, I wouldn't sleep with that baboon, I just found someone else who is ten times the man you will ever be"

Draco choked. "Are you joking Parkinson? You're in love with me!"

Pansy snorted and made to walk out the door. Turning around with a polite smile on her face she drawled, "No, _Draco, _I'm in love with Ronald Weasley"

**Authors Notes:**

First thing I'd like to point out is that I know in Chapter Two I mentioned that Ron's Love had 'silky black hair' and Pansy is supposed to have Blonde hair. Lets just say that she stopped be a blonde hair puffball and dyed her hair! Second, I know my Draco is very much out of character most of the time, but he _does _still have cocky, mean aspects, and you've got to remember this is after the war so people like Draco are bound to change. I kind of liked the idea of moving away from the typical Blaise is Draco's sidekick plots and make Blaise the bastard sex god!

**OH **and can you **PLEASE** review? Please? I got a bit sad you see, because i nearly got as many reviews for **ONE** chapter of another story than **FIVE** of this, and i, well i like this story better. sniff sniff. OH, and i apologise for the short length of this chapter, it just felt like the right place to leave it...i'll give you a long one for the next one...promise.


	7. Chapter 7

A Beautiful Face   
Chapter Seven 

Draco sat, stunned. "Pansy friggin Parkinson broke up with _me_? WHAT is this world coming to?"

Blaise glanced at his friend, filing his nails when he realised Draco was still in shock.

Draco stood up and paced around the room, "It's not as if I care, it's ju…"

"It's a blow to the ego, yeah I know man" Blaise interrupted. Standing up he sighed deeply and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, "Now come'n mate, look to the future, you and the Weaselette."

Smoothing down his robes Draco grinned at Blaise, "That's right…me and the Weaselette, she is a spit fire eh?"

Blaise just rolled his eyes.

Draco frowned, perching on the edge of his bed again. "I think something's up with Lovegood though, I've never seen her sulky until today…"

Throwing his nail filer on the floor Blaise gasped dramatically, "What is this? Draco Malfoy is _worried _about someone else? Stop. Call the Press. Are you ok? Are you sick? Should I get Pomfrey…or just floo you straight to St. Mungos?"

Draco clenched his hands and glared darkly, "No really _Zabini, _I've told you before I owe that girl and…yeah, it's yeah I just owe her ok!"

Blaise grinned, "Then why are you still here?"

Luna slammed her door shut, watching curiously as it groaned and a few splinters of wood fell off it. "Damn him…just damn him…" she muttered flopping down onto her bed.

"OUCH SHIT" a voice screamed from beneath. Luna scrambled off her bed and looked at the lump ludicrously, whipping the doona off she laughed as she saw Draco curled up.

"What are you doing Malfoy? Stalking me again?"

Draco shook his hair flat again and spread out his long legs. "Nope. It only just occurred to me, as I was foolishly otherwise occupied to recall, that you never answered my question!" Draco drawled quickly causing Luna to pause as she tried to comprehend what he had said.

"Question?" she asked.

Draco groaned. "Yes, question. You know, the why are you acting as if you've got someone's wand up your arse." He paused and continued with a raised eyebrow, "You _don't _have someone's wand up your arse do you?"

Luna widened her eyes and shook her head. "No, it's scientifically proven that a wand would not be able to…" she frowned then continued, "…I don't think it's especially relevant."

Draco snorted. "Ok ok. Whatever. Don't tell me who has got your knickers in a twist."

Luna nodded and smiled at him, but stopped when Draco sneered at her and said, "Because we all know I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Luna fidgeted with her hands and stared in front of her. She then realised she was subconsciously staring at Draco's crotch, blushed when she realised he'd noticed and said, "It's Harry"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Potter? What did the fucker do!"

Luna smiled absently. "He…He didn't do anything Draco that is exactly the problem"

Draco paused and studied her face, she wasn't _angry _and she wasn't _annoyed. _So what was wrong with her? Draco watched Luna sit up and rub her eyes wearily and it sunk in.

"WHAT!" he bellowed, dramatically falling the ground, he propped himself up by his elbows and eyed Luna disgracefully, "You…You like _Potter?_"

Luna laughed lightly. "Indeed"

Draco huffed. "Humph. Potter indeed."

A thick silence filled the room before Draco sat up energetically pulling Luna with him. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and grinned maniacally at her, "Well, my dear, we're just going to have to win Potter's heart together"

Luna snorted. "I didn't realise I'd be having competition!"

Draco's face froze and as he realised what he said it distorted in disgust, "Oh GOD no…No Lovegood you knew what I meant! JESUS! Don't frighten me like that again it's just so…eeew…hideous."

Luna nudged his face encouragingly. "It's ok Draco, and thanks for the _understanding _but if Harry and I are meant to be then we will be, I'm not going to force anything"

Draco watched her leave the room and muttered after her, "How boring"

"You TOLD him?" Ron roared causing Pansy to step backwards in surprise.

Pansy nodded slowly, fearful of his reaction.

Ron glared at her darkly, then in a sudden change whooped loudly and swung her around in the air.

"YOU told HIM!"

Pansy laughed.

Placing her back on the ground Ron gripped her and said, "You know what this means don't you?"

Pansy smiled and brushed a piece of hair away from his face.

Ron smiled at her touch then continued. "I can officially, of this moment ask you, Pansy Parkinson, whether you would like to be my girlfriend."

Pansy edged closer to him and whispered, "Will you be asking that?"

Ron pulled away and rubbed his head thoughtfully. "I've not really thought about it"

Realising he wasn't serious Pansy punched his arm lightly.

Ron rubbed it and made a wounded face at her. "Well I'm not really in the mood now"

Pansy rubbed his arm tenderly and fluttered her eyelashes.

Ron snorted loudly. "Don't do that pansy you look silly!"

Pansy huffed but stopped when Ron cupped her face. She looked up into his eyes, for a moment getting a twisty feeling in her stomach as she realised this was a Weasley, Ron fucking Weasley.

"Pansy, my darling, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Blaise stalked down the corridor, smoothing out his best robe. He would _not _be 'beaten' by a Longbottom! Blaise smirked as he could imagine Draco's reaction:

"_Women are not to be won my dear friend, you must earn them!" _

Blaise realised he had stopped his mammoth walk, shrugged, then continued. He pulled out a piece of crumbled parchment from his pocket, looking at point one.

Locate Granger.

Blaise thought for a moment then one place flew into his mind, _library._

Spotting her in the corner he pulled out the list again and frowned over number two.

Greet her but pretend nothing has happened.

Blaise smoothed his robe again and strutted over to where Hermione was, smirking as he realised she'd already noticed him.

Blaise inclined his head at Hermione's curious look and said coolly, "Evening Granger" and continued walking to the "Trolls & Gnomes" section.

Hermione frowned after him and glanced up at the section he had entered thinking,

I didn't think he did history of magic anymore… 

Blaise mentally clapped himself on the shoulder and edged over to the window so he could see point number three, and cross out number two at the same time.

Figure out before embarking on mission

"DAMMIT" Blaise swore, he had forgot to think of a plan.

"What's up?" a voice called from the edge of the aisle.

Blaise whipped around scrunching the list up in his hand wishing he could mentally wish it alight.

Pulling out the book closet to him Blaise replied carelessly, "Just catching up on some…" glancing at the title Blaise blushed as he read, "Trolls reproduction methods…"

Hermione laughed causing her face to flush in delight. Blaise stood, book hanging limply at his side as he marveled in her beauty. She noticed him looking and tore her eyes away from his.

"Well I'm not an expert in that…area…Zabini so I'm afraid I won't be of any help." She drawled turning away from him.

Blaise watched her turn and on impulse jogged after her.

"You know, Granger" he begun noting how much he towered over her in height, "…you don't _have _to go to the ball with Longbottom…"

Hermione frowned. "And why shouldn't I?"

Blaise eyed her as if she was crazy, "…um…because you can go with me?"

Hermione snorted. "Oh…very appealing"

Blaise tugged her on the shoulder, "And I can provide you with much more than Longbottom"

Hermione pulled herself away from him.

"What?" Blaise demanded.

She frowned at him again. "You try and bait me with your snobbery, but Zabini if you knew me at all you'd know that doesn't work."

She waited a moment for a response before stalking off.

He didn't know what came over him but once again Blaise ran after her.

"Hermione, wait!" he called.

She froze and hesitated for a moment before facing him.

Blaise paused in front of her, pulling her small body closer. "Will this work?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow not making any move to get out of his grasp, "Will what work?"

Blaise smirked as he pulled her closer, 'This".

Hermione looked up and began to reply, but she couldn't, because Blaise Zabini had just kissed her.

**A/N - FINALLY** I've updated! Did you like? Did you like? Tell me! Thankyou.


	8. Chapter 8

A Beautiful Face – Chapter Eight 

"ARGH" Hermione screeched, flinging her arms about.

Blaise jumped backward trying to avoid her swinging arms,

"What!" he demanded angrily watching as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Hermione glared at him, her lips tightened together. "How _dare _you just front up and _kiss _me like that Zabini!"

Blaise frowned. "Was I no good?"

"ARGH" Hermione screeched again, she took an aggressive step towards him but faltered and stepped back again. "That's not the point and you know it!"

Blaise smirked at her, "So you _did _like it?" He edged towards her again; aroused by the way her body froze as he touched her arm lightly. "Would you like me to do it again Granger?"

Hermione scowled angrily but didn't move away. "Would you like me to hex your balls off Zabini?"

Blaise kept eye contact with her after a hesitant look at his nether region. The silence in the air was thick, a sound did not even come from the table of gossipy third years.

"Fine" Blaise said coldly, turned away and stormed out of the library letting the door swing dramatically behind him.

Hermione was left in the middle of the library looking shocked, but surprisingly relieved. If he had persisted one more time she didn't know if she had the will power to refuse.

Ginny sat quietly in the library, disturbed that she had even ventured into the place in the first place. She watched some quiet first year Asian girls working dedicatedly, wondering for a moment whether she should charm some spitballs to fly at them. Shaking her head Ginny muttered, "No Bad Ginny, Bad Ginny".

"The first sign of madness is talking to yourself"

Ginny whipped her head up to look at the owner of the voice. She felt a small thump in her chest as she noticed Draco Malfoy lounging about on the sofa just opposite her.

"No worries ferret face, I've already based the 3rd sign of madness, randomly whacking people over the head with my broomstick"

He raised an eyebrow, "Fortunately you don't seem to have one with you now do you Weaselette?"

Ginny smirked and leant under the table causing a small blush to rise in Draco's face as he eyed her cleavage. He tore his eyes away from it as she got up again an old broomstick clutched in her hand.

"Oh"

Ginny smirked evilly, "Oh is exactly right"

She sat and stared at him for a moment until it became to much. "Aren't you going to wallop me Ginny?"

Ginny glanced at him curiously, "Ginny?"

"Oh right, sorry, Weaselette"

"That's ok ferret"

Ginny sighed deeply and stood up, tossing the broomstick back and forth. Draco instinctively edged further back on the couch as she slowly strutted towards him.

She leant down in front of him, mentally chanting to herself the whole time _'Don't ruin it, don't lean forward and pash him, don't….baaaaad Ginny'_

Draco licked his lips suggestively and drawled, "Aren't you going to show me what you've got?"

Ginny ran a finger down his chest and whispered in his ear, "I'll show you what I can do with a broomstick…" Draco gaped at her until she leant back and laughed heartily, "Right after I go to quidditch training, ferret"

"She's just a little tease she is!" Draco vented scribbling on his potions essay.

Blaise didn't even bothered looking up from his just murmured a response hoping it would satisfy his friend.

Draco frowned at Blaise but continued anyway, "She was seriously suggesting, you know, I mean…broomstick, I never thought such words would come out of a Weasley's mouth…and the worst thing is…" Draco paused for dramatic effect. Blaise assumed this was where he was meant to ask what 'the worst thing was'.

"What's the worst thing Draco…?" Blaise drawled humoring him. Draco nodded seriously and continued, "The _worst _thing is that I wouldn't mind finding out what that little Weasley can do with that mouth of hers!"

"Oh for _Pete's _sake!" Blaise snapped, "I know very well you are in love, lust, whatever with Weasley, you've only been ranting on about it for months! How about you become less self involved and pay attention to others around you, maybe then you'll find yourself finally getting some action!" Blaise picked up his books and stormed out of the room.

Draco blinked and wondered, 'What the hell has gotten into him!'

"Ron" Pansy called sweetly across the room. She placed her petite hands on her hips as he didn't respond…"Roooooon" she called again causing him to glance up at her.

"Yeah" he asked pushing some red hair out of his eyes.

Pansy fiddled with the material in front of her, "What colour tie are you wearing?"

"Tie?"

"Yes"

"Tie?"

"For fucks sake Ronald, Tie…you know, those muggle things you…tie…around your neck!"

"I'm wearing a tie?"

Pansy humped loudly and slammed her dress down. "Yes! Tie! So I know what colour to charm my dress!"

Ron laughed. "How about you charm your dress whatever colour you want baby, and I'll match my tie to yours" he drawled. Mocking her with a baby voice.

Pansy sneered at him for a moment, "Fine, Fine…I'll do just that Ronald!"

Harry paced around his dorm, guiltily eyeing Dean's West Ham poster he had destroyed a few weeks ago. He paused as he noticed a piece of paper tacked onto it, he leant forward and read it smirking evilly –

_Weasley you bastard!_

_I know you did this you stupid pureblood quidditch nutcase! Just because you can't understand football (I like to think due to lack of mental capabilities) doesn't mean you have to wreck other people's property. Keep your stinking loser Chudley cannons hands off!_

Harry snickered as he read Ron's indignant response below,

As much as I would have liked to be the one to destroy your precious poster Thomas I did not have the pleasure, I suggest you ask Harry.

Harry frowned as he saw the words under it,

_Potter?_

Harry eyed the quill perched neatly under it, shrugged and left it is, he would only end up incriminating himself.

Harry scowled as he forgot what he was stressing over this time. Oh right. Luna. Why on earth did Hermione get so iffy when he called her Loony? Everyone did it… why should he be so different. He recalled her response when he'd asked her this. She's raised an eyebrow, a perfect impression of Draco Malfoy and said, "I would have thought you'd be more respectful than that"

Harry had tried apologising to Luna later that day when he realised he didn't even know what he was apologising to her for, he just had this feeling he should. _Luna. _She was such a strange girl, but strange in a…well, strangely good way.

Harry continued to glare at whatever he was looking at (he didn't really know) and feel guilty over his treatment of her. She really was such a strange girl, and she had no friends…not really, he really should be more nice to her the poor girl.

Harry grinned as he formed a noble plan in his mind – Be friends with Luna.


End file.
